Aku mah Gitu Orangnya
by Kuroi Kanra
Summary: Hanya sebuah chatroom yang berisikan orang random dan juga tidak jelas. penasaran dengan isinya? Yuk intip. Humor gagal. Nyerempet Sho-ai. Typo(s), and many more.


Malam menyambut, ditemani dengan rintik air hujan yang membasahi bumi. Sesosok anak adam terlihat tengah duduk termenung diatas kasurnya.

Surai _teal_nya terlihat layu karena basah, sementara handuk putih masih tersampir dilehernya. Wajah manis sedatar papan alas ujian masih betah menatap jendela yang telah basah oleh rintik hujan.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Bosan," gumamnya.

Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya. Bangkit menuju meja belajarnya yang bertatapan langsung dengan jendela. Sebuah laptop berwarna putih bersih dibuka, ditekannya tombol _power_ hingga komputer lipat itu bisa menyala sempurna.

Tangan mungilnya menggerakan kursor dengan lincah. Bergerak menuju ikon berwarna hijau yang berada di_desktop_nya.

Begitu terbuka, matanya langsung menatap jeli deretan obrolan yang mengalir dengan deras—efek tidak ia cek selama seharian penuh.

Jari-jari bergerak dengan lincah diatas _keyboard_. Mengetikkan beberapa _kana_ guna menyapa pengguna aplikasi obrolan tersebut.

_Domo_

'Enter'

_Read by 5_.

Surai _teal_ diusap menggunakan handuk, sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Rupanya kawannya sedang _online_ semua malam ini.

Baiklah, sepertinya dia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menyelami aplikasi obrolan ini sampai tertidur nanti.

.

.

_**Aku mah Gitu Orangnya**_

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Humor**

**Warning:**

**Gaje. Typo. OOC. Nyerempet Shonen-ai, khususnya AkaKuro. Tampilan chat, maaf kalau membuat bingung. And many more.**

**.**

**.**

**Midorima Shintarou—**

Konbanwa Kuroko.

**Murasakibara Atsushi—**

Hola, Kuro-chin.

**Aomine Daiki—**

Hoi, Tetsu! Kemana saja kau seharian tidak terlihat?

**Kise Ryouta—**

KUROKOCCHI, AKU KANGEN SEKALI. HIKSEU, KENAPA KUROKOCCHI BARUSAN NONGOL SIH. HIDOI-SSU (emoticon alay)

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Selamat malam untukmu, Tetsuya.

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Selamat malam Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun.

Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Kalian berisik.

**Kise Ryouta—**

Disakitin, tapi tetep cinta Kurokocchi.

Aku mah gitu orangnya.

**Aomine Daiki—**

Dijudesin, tapi tetap sayang, Tetsu.

Aku mah gitu orangnya.

**Murasakibara Atsushi—**

Hee? Mine-chin dan Kise-chin kenapa?

**Midorima Shintarou—**

Mereka sedang ikut-ikutan trend, nodayo.

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Abaikan saja mereka berdua, Murasakibara-kun.

**Murasakibara Atsushi—**

Kalau Kuro-chin yang bilang, langsung nurut.

Aku mah gitu orangnya.

**Midorima Shintarou—**

...

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

...kenapa Murasakibara-kun ikut-ikutan juga?

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Bawa mobil, lihat Tetsuya jalan. Mobil aku tinggal, jalan sama Tetsuya.

Aku mah gitu orangnya.

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

...

**Midorima Shintarou—**

Beli lucky item, lihat Kuroko. Aku buang lucky itemnya, karena Kuroko satu-satunya lucky itemku.

Aku mah gitu orangnya.

Tunggu. Aku ikut bukan karena aku peduli nanodayo!

**Aomine Daiki—**

Halah. Dusta.

**Kise Ryouta—**

Midorimacchi, tsunderemu barangkali sudah parah-ssu.

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Aku tidak mengerti.

**Akash Seijuurou—**

Tidak mengerti tren, tapi mengerti nganu-nganu.

Tetsuya mah gitu orangnya.

**Aomine Daiki—**

Luarnya polos, tapi dalemnya ganas.

Tetsu mah gitu orangnya.

**Kise Ryouta—**

Luarnya menolak, tapi aslinya mau.

Kurokocchi mah gitu orangnya.

**Midorima Shintarou—**

Luarnya poker face, tapi aslinya jingkrak kegirangan.

Kuroko mah gitu orangnya.

**Murasakibara Atsushi—**

Luarnya dingin, tapi dalemnya anget.

Kuro-chin mah gitu orangnya.

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Tunggu.

Kenapa aku yang jadi korban?

_**Ogiwara Shigehiro**__ joined chatroom._

**Ogiwara Shigehiro—**

Luarnya kalem, tapi dalemnya maso.

Kuroko mah gitu orangnya.

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Kenapa Ogiwara-kun ikutan juga?

Tunggu.

Sejak kapan Ogiwara-kun masuk kedalam grup?

**Ogiwara Shigehiro—**

Kau ini tidak peka sekali Kuroko, aku barusan masuk beberapa detik yang lalu. Kata Akashi, biar ikutan membullymu sekalian.

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Jadi kalian membullyku?

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Luarnya menolak dibully, tapi dalemnya seneng juga.

Tetsuya mah maso orangnya.

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Akashi-kun, hentikan. Atau akan marah.

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Bilangnya marah, tapi aslinya senang tidak karuan.

Tetsuya mah gitu orangnya.

Hei, yang lain jangan berhenti.

**Aomine Daiki—**

Penganut Kuudere, tapi foto wajah menggodanya dipajang dicover doujin.

Tetsu mah gitu orangnya.

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Daiki, apa kau bilang?

**Kise Ryouta—**

AOMINECCHI KAU LIHAT YANG SEPERTI ITU DIMANA? AKU INGIN LIHAT JUGA-SSU.

WAJAH MENGGODA KUROKOCCHI, PASTI IMUT SEKALI /nosebleed/

**Midorima Shintarou—**

Aomine, apa yang kau maksud buku seukuran komik yang dipajang di rak buku ehem—dewasa—ehem itu?

**Murasakibara Atsushi—**

Oh, jangan bilang yang waktu itu aku lihat bersama dengan Mido-chin.

_**Momoi Satsuki**__ joined chatroom._

**Momoi Satsuki—**

Bersikap baik, tapi tetep nolak aku.

Tetsu-kun mah gitu orangnya.

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Atsushi, kau dan Shintarou pergi ke rak khusus buku dewasa?

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Aku masih tidak mengerti.

**Ogiwara Shigehiro—**

Oh, aku ingat. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Buku dengan sampul fotonya Kuroko sedang dirubung bukan?

**Aomine Daiki—**

Ya! Kau benar Ogiwara! Buku yang itu. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi yang lain. Kalian harus lihat, posenya Tetsu sungguh luar biasa sekali.

**Kise Ryouta—**

AHHH, KALIAN CURANG SUDAH PERNAH LIHAT WAJAHNYA KUROKOCCHI. AKU KAN PENGEN LIHAT JUGA-SSU T^T

**Momoi Satsuki—**

HEI, KALIAN SEMUA KENAPA MENCUEKIKU?

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Diamlah sebentar Satsuki, kita lupakan dulu 'Tetsuya mah gitu', ada yang lebih penting. Daiki, kau punya gambarnya?

**Aomine Daiki—**

Tentu saja, kebetulan aku membelinya dengan uang yang seharusnya kubuat untuk membeli majalah Mai-chan.

**Midorima Shintarou—**

Tumben sekali kau membeli sesuatu dengan uang keramatmu itu nodayo.

**Murasakibara Atsushi—**

Sebenarnya aku juga beli, dengan uang jajanku.

Mido-chin juga beli kan? Dengan uang lucky itemmu.

_**Kagami Taiga**__ joined chatroom._

**Ogiwara Shigehiro—**

Aku tidak menyangka kalian semua...

**Kagami Taiga**—

Halah, kau juga beli kan. Waktu aku menemanimu beli sepatu basket, kau malah beli buku itu.

**Ogiwara Shigehiro—**

Kau jangan mengumbar aib disini, Kagami. Kau sendiri juga beli kan? Sembunyi-sembunyi lagi.

**Kagami Taiga—**

A-APA?!

**Ogiwara Shigehiro—**

Halah, jangan mengelak. Waktu aku bayar kau juga ikut ambil kan?

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Kagami-kun...

**Aomine Daiki—**

Kalian semua cerewet. Sebentar Akashi, akan aku kirim fotonya.

_**Aomine Daiki**__ send a photo._

**Kise Ryouta—**

ASTAGA AOMINECCHI. LAGIII! AKU SUKA FOTONYA. UHH, KUROKOCCHI SEPERTINYA SENANG SEKALI DIRUBUNG SAMA KITA-SSU

**Ogiwara Shigehiro—**

Ah, yang itu sih jelek. Ini lebih bagus.

_**Ogiwara Shigehiro**__ send a photo_

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Shigehiro, nanti malam. Tunggu aku dirumahmu.

**Ogiwara Shigehiro—**

Ha? Kau mau apa Akashi?

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Mengebirimu.

**Ogiwara Shigehiro—**

APA?!

**Murasakibara Atsushi—**

Turut berduka untukmu, Ogi-chin.

**Midorima Shintarou—**

Salahmu sendiri, menyebar foto Kuroko dan dirimu yang sedang nganu.

**Momoi Satsuki—**

TETSU-KUN. AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KALAU TERNYATA DIRIMU...

**Murasakibara Atsushi—**

Sudahlah, Momo-chin. Jangan menangis.

**Kagami Taiga—**

Hoi, Kuroko, tanggung jawab. Kau membuat Momoi sedih.

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Yang menyebar foto itu kan kalian.

**Kise Ryouta—**

Tapi kan itu fotonya Kurokocchi-ssu.

_**Aomine Daiki**__ send a photo_

**Kise Ryouta—**

AOMINECCHI, TUNGGU SEBENTAR BISA? KAN KASIHAN MOMOICCHI

ASTAGAAA. KUROKOCCHI HAWT* SEKALI-SSU. KUROKOCCHI SINI AKU PELUK DULU (emoticon hug)

**Aomine Daiki—**

Biarkan saja Satsuki. Kita cuci mata malam ini.

**Momoi Satsuki—**

*cries*

**Ogiwara Shigehiro—**

Sudahlah Momoi-san, jangan bersedih begitu.

**Momoi Satsuki—**

Hiks, Ogiwara-san. Aku sedih...

Ternyata... Tetsu-kun selama ini...

**Kagami Taiga—**

Sst, kami mengerti perasaanmu, Momoi.

**Momoi Satsuki—**

Hiks, ternyata Tetsu-kun lebih nguke dari yang aku bayangkan.

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

*speechless*

**Midorima Shintarou—**

Ka-kau bilang apa?

**Momoi Satsuki—**

Ternyata Tetsu-kun lebih nguke dari bayanganku. Padahal kemarin aku baru beli doujin AoKuro. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata ada pair KisekiKuro juga.

_**Akashi Seijuurou**__ send a photo_

_**Kagami Taiga**__ send a photo_

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

AkaKuro tetap yang terbaik

**Kagami Taiga—**

KagaKuro itu canon.

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Kau ingin matamu aku congkel?

**Kagami Taiga—**

Kau ingin merusak keturunan? Kalau kau dengan Kuroko, keturunan kalian akan semakin cebol

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Kagami-kun, besok aku akan memberikan Nigou padamu.

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Rupanya kau benar-benar cari mati

**Momoi Satsuki—**

Tapi aku juga sedang ingin mencari AkaKuro. Ah, yang lain juga. MidoKuro, KiKuro, MuraKuro, OgiKuro, dan KagaKuro.

**Ogiwara Shigehiro—**

Kalau kau mau, kau bisa meminjam OgiKuro punyaku.

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Kumpulkan semua doujin dengan pairing diluar AkaKuro. Aku akan membakarnya.

**Midorima Shintarou—**

Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu nodayo.

**Kise Ryouta—**

Midorimacchi benar. Akashicchi jangan melanggar hak asasi manusia.

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**__ send a photo_

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Ini perintah, kalian jangan membantah.

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**__ send a photo_

**Ogiwara Shigehiro—**

Bwahahaa! Apa itu? NijiAka? Kau jadi uke, Akashi?

**Kagami Taiga—**

Astaga, MidoAka, ternyata kalian berdua selama ini...

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**__ send a photo_

**Murasakibara Atsushi—**

Are? Mine-chin, Kise-chin ternyata selama ini kalian juga?

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**__ send a photo_

**Momoi Satsuki—**

Eh? Ternyata Akashi-kun juga jadi ukenya Ogiwara-kun?

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Tetsuya, kau dapat itu darimana?

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Dari internet.

**Aomine Daiki—**

APA-APAAN ITU TETSU!?

**Kise Ryouta—**

KUROKOCCHI, AKU TIDAK MAU DIPAIRING DENGAN AOMINECCHI. MAUNYA DENGANMU-SSU.

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Kenapa kita justru membahas pairing? Aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk membully Tetsuya.

**Midorima Shintarou—**

Aomine yang memulai nodayo.

**Murasakibara Atsushi—**

Siapapun pairingnya, Kuro-chin ukenya.

Kuro-chin mah gitu orangnya.

**Aomine Daiki—**

NAISU MURASAKIBARA!

**Kise Ryouta—**

Doujin R18, always dirape rame-rame.

Kurokocchi mah gitu orangnya.

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Tolong hentikan *sobs*

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir Tetsuya.

Ditusuk bolak-balik olehku sampai susah jalan. Tapi tetep cinta dan sayang.

Tetsuya mah gitu orangnya.

**Kise Ryouta—**

AKASHICCHI ITU MAKSUDNYA APA?

**Kagami Taiga—**

HEI, APA-APAAN ITU?!

**Ogiwara Shigehiro—**

KAU SUDAH PERNAH NUSUK KUROKO?!

**Aomine Daiki—**

SEBAGAI PARTNER SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MENUSUKMU TETSU!

**Kagami Taiga—**

APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN PARTNER AHOMINE?! SUDAH JELAS AKU INI CAHAYANYA KUROKO!

**Midorima Shintarou—**

**Aku tidak menyangka kau** sudah ambil langkah, Akashi.

Murasakibara Atsushi—

Seperti biasa, Aka-chin selalu memonopoli Kuro-chin

**Ogiwara Shigehiro—**

APA-APAAN KALIAN AOMINE, KAGAMI?! AKU ORANG PERTAMA YANG MENGAJARI KUROKO BASKET, SUDAH PASTI SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG NUSUK DIA DULUAN!

**Momoi Satsuki—**

SASUGA AKASHI-KUN *sparkling*

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

SUDAH MALAM, KALIAN SEMUA TIDUR SEBELUM GUNTINGKU MELAYANG!

—**All—**

BAIK.

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

...

**Akashi Seijuurou—**

Tetsuya, kau juga tidur sebelum aku 'menusukmu' lagi.

**Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Akashi-kun... hentai.

**END**

(well, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin model chatting begini. Maaf kalau tidak berkenan dan kurang lucu. Saya bikinnya ngebut gegara gapunya kerjaan dan sedang berusaha mencari inspirasi untuk ff yang lain *cries*)

(yasudahlah, semoga menghibur, kalau tidak berkenan bilang saja, nanti saja hapus daripada 'mengotori')

(saa. Review minna-chin^^)


End file.
